dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash: Blood Will Run
The fight continues until they destroy the main building of the KCPD, where Magenta finally gets the upper hand and leaves the place with Wally as hostage. When Wally recovers, he realizes he had been taken to an underground temple, where Cicada explains his master plan of reviving his deceased wife by taking away Flash’s life energy. He stabs Flash with one of his life draining blades and soon, the corpse of his wife opens her eyes.The Flash Vol 2 172 Using Flash’s life force, Cicada is capable of return the corpse of his wife to life, but he is shocked to see that she turns against him, as she remembers having been murdered by him. Witnessing the scene, Magenta decides to approach Flash, who takes the chance to project his electric energy unto her body, creating a giant magnet that allows him to escape just as officers Chyre and Morillo arrive at the place. The cops try to stop Cicada, while Flash disarms all members of the cult. Finally, Flash manages to defeat Cicada projecting the speed force unto him. The shock of power leaves Cicada without powers and the police is finally able to arrest him. Moments later, Flash joins Linda, who was previously saved from a certain death by Jesse Quick. Linda and Wally contemplate the ruins of the house they bought after their marriage and they decide to move back to downtown Keystone City.The Flash Vol 2 173 As Wally and Linda moved into their new apartment, they were visited by Linda’s parents, but Wally had to go confront a new supervillain that called himself Tar Pit. With some unrequired help from Captain Cold, Flash managed to stop Tar Pit and in the aftermath, he collected some of the criminal’s pieces and gave them to Detective Morillo, who would give the samples to STAR Labs. However, Flash then realized that he allowed Captain Cold to escape unnoticed. At that moment, the parents of the Pied Piper were murdered by someone who looks exactly like their son and also, Joseph Jackum started showing the powers that he inherited from his father.The Flash Vol 2 174 Right after that, there was a virus outbreak in the maximum security prison, Iron Heights. Flash broke into the prison with Piper’s help and contained the virus, which had been caused by the criminal known as Murmur. During the outbreak, several criminals escaped including Murmur, who was then offered to join the team of the New Rogues.The Flash: Iron Heights Shortly after this, Flash was introduced to Hunter Zolomon, the newest member of the KCPD and partner of Detective Morillo and Officer Chyre.The Flash Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 3 Later, Chyre took Josh to Wally and explained that he might be the kid’s father. Wally and Linda were shocked by the revelation, but before they could decide upon anything, they were attacked by the Weather Wizard, who was Josh’s real father.The Flash Vol 2 175 Linda, Flash and Detective Morillo worked together to prevent the Wizard from taking away the kid, as they learned that he planned to dissect him and learn the source of the kid’s powers. The Wizard was captured, he was taken to Iron Heights, but Flash became aware of the unusual activities of the Rogues.The Flash Vol 2 176 Wally’s suspicions were confirmed when a new group of Rogues attacked, only this time it was Magenta, Girder and Murmur who attacked innocent people with no apparent reason. Flash was distracted long enough saving lives, allowing the Rogues to escape. | Issues = * * * * * * * * * The Flash: Iron Heights | Notes = * This arc has been reprinted in a collected edition twice, once in 2002 and once in 2008. The second edition includes Johns' Iron Heights one-shot which was not present in the original collection. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}